An image display apparatus is a device equipped with a function of displaying images that a user can view. The user can view broadcasting through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays broadcasting that is selected by the user from the broadcast signals transmitted out of a broadcast station. Current broadcasting is changing from analog to digital broadcasting over the world.
The digital broadcasting is broadcasting that transmits digital video and audio signals. Compared to the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcasting has less data loss due to the strength in external noises, has advantages in correcting errors, has high resolution, and provides clear images. In addition, unlike the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcast can provide a bi-directional service.
The conventional image display apparatuses are required to install an additional hardware to use high-capability applications, or as the conventional image display apparatuses can operate the applications only if the hardware has the high capability, it has been problematic that additional costs and resources for the image display apparatuses are needed.
For example, if the conventional image display apparatus uses an application using Global Positioning System (GPS) information, it is disadvantageous that additional costs and resources are required because the GPS should be additionally inserted in the image display apparatus.
Accordingly, it is highly demanded to develop a method of application extension and an image display apparatus using the method so that the problems of the conventional image display apparatus can be solved and high-capability applications can be used without installing additional hardware.